


The conversations

by noalinnea



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: Viggo worries and can't sleep but Sean comes to the rescue.





	

Los Angeles, January 9, 2002, 10:47 pm

 

[Whispered] "Sean?"

[Even breathing]

[Rustling] "Are you asleep?"

"Mmh..." [Pause] "I am."

"No, but you arent'."

"I was, Viggo." [Sheets rustling. Kiss] "What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

[Pause] "Because-" [Swallowing. Hoarsely:] "Because we only have those two nights, and if I fall asleep now you'll--" [Very quietly:] "Almost be gone again."

"Shh, shh, shh, Vig, please, don't, I-"

"But-"

"Wait a second, I-"

"Just two nights, and I-"

[Sigh. Fondly:] "Would you shut up for a moment? Please?" [Pause]

[Silence]

[Skin sliding over skin. Gently:] "I'm not. Almost gone again, I mean. I wanted to tell you tomorrow, but I can stay another couple of days. Five, to be precise."

[Long pause. Shaky inhale:] "You can?"

[Soft chuckle] "Yes, I can."

"Really?"

"Of course. I want to be with you, too, you know."

"Sean, I-"

"Shh." [Kiss]

[Muffled:] "You're the best!"

[Laughs. Sings:] "Sim-ply the best!"

[Huffs]

[Kiss. Rustling] "Come here." [Soft kiss] "You're comfortable?"

[Content hum] "I am. You?"

"Very."

[Kiss] "Sleep tight, Sean."

"And you, sleep!"

[Chuckles] "I will." [Pause] "I'm glad."

"So am I, Vig." [Soft kiss] "Good night."


End file.
